


It's the end of the world as we know it

by Bloodwolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 12/21 fic, Anal, Blowjobs, M/M, Not today, PWP, Rufioh being a weeaboo, Smut, Someday I'll do another pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodwolf/pseuds/Bloodwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck yeah, what better motherfuckin’ way is there then to end this noise with a bang?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the end of the world as we know it

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Stuff I wrote at 3 a.m. on 12/21.

“It’s the motherfucking end of the world, Tav. Whadda wanna do?”

Laying down on Tavbro’s very comfortable couch, Tavros shifts slightly in your arms, letting himself get all up and cozy before tracing his tan fingers across your bony arm. He chuckles, his minty breath ghosting across your exposed neck, causing all kinds of chills up and down your spine.

“Is, doing you, an option?” The question rolls off his tongue slowly, teasingly, and it sets fire to every vein running through your body. Grinning tenfold under your painted lips, you couldn't nod fast enough, suddenly glad you both decided to skip all the end of the world parties your friends are throwing.

Besides, if it really is the end, these last miraculous moments should be spent with the people you love. 

“Fuck yeah, what better motherfuckin’ way is there then to end this noise with a bang?” You retort, chuckling as you run your slim-as-fuck fingers in his soft chocolate hair. Tav laughs at the small innuendo and kisses you under your jaw where you’re most sensitive.

“Well, I can’t think, of another.” He says, before leaving a trail of burning kisses from your neck to your lips, leaving little space in between. When his lips pressed yours, you felt fire blazing across your skin and you cup the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Both your lips fit across each other so perfectly, like a puzzle, sliding and gliding over one another. When his tongue decided to meet you, hoping to meet his friend in your mouth, you happily obliged, granting him access. 

Fire sparked in your core as the his warm muscle dances with yours. Fireworks shot through your nerves as his fingers gracefully brush the skin under your shirt. You barely noticed when he rolled on top of you, kissing you as feverishly as ever. You love it, however. You love it when you’re under him, ridden or pounded into. You hope he knows, if the bulge rubbing against his backside is any indication.

Tav’s pulling against the hem of your shirt and you break the kiss momentarily to pull it all the way off. He does the same and you both are on each other again, marking the newly exposed skin presented to the both of you. Tavros presses kisses to your neck, your collarbones, through your chest, all the way to the hemline of your pajama bottoms, and you groaned, hoping he could take a hint.

He finally did. Hooking his thumbs to the waistband, he pulled down slowly, the cold air hitting your erection making you hiss out a breathy ‘fUcK’. Tav’s eyes locked with yours as he nipped around the heated appendage He licked a thick stripe from base to tip, making you groan his name in pure bliss. Motherfucker just loves teasing you.

All train of thought stopped when he finally took you in. Tavros’ mouth is warm, and you let out a drawled groan. Panting, you tried to grab as much of his hair as you can, as he bob up and down your pulsing length. He’s more sloppier than usual, but you know he’s just lubing you up for the actual act, at least that’s what you keep telling yourself. It’s hard not to bust a nut when he’s going down on you like this.

With a final suck that sends your head reeling, he pulls off of you. You wine, already missing that amazing heat. You’re promised more, however, when Tavvy crawls up your lap. Huh, he’s already pants-less. Miracles, that’s what that is.

You can feel your erection brushing against his and you moan at the delicious friction. Tavros pulls your head forward into one more passionate kiss, before grabbing your heated member and slides himself down. Hearing him whimper, you automatically push yourself up, on had on his hip, the other holding yourself up. You plant kisses on his cheeks, neck, lips, anywhere on his salty body to relax him as he slides the rest of the way down. It’s rare that the two of you go through the act without proper prep work, but neither of you seemed to care, especially with the way Tav is rolling his hips, mewling, trying to get used to your length inside him.

“Ta- _av_ , oh, God, Tavros…” It feels like you’re about to melt inside him. You want to move so bad, but you calm yourself, not wanting to hurt your Tavvy anymore then needed.

After a few minutes of shared breathing, he pushed you back to the couch, and you let him, groaning all the way down. Placing his hands on your chest for leverage, he begins a slow rhythm, up, down your heated prick, moaning your name all the while. You grip his hips tight, seeing the pain in his face wane away into unadulterated pleasure, you give a few shallow bucks of your own, unable to restrain yourself. 

“Gam-mz, Gamzee, Ga- _aa_ ,” His moans are music to your ears as he begins to speed up, elevating his hips on your member. You pry one of your hands away from his hips to grip his throbbing cock, pumping it with his rolling hips. He throws his head back when you brush that special spot inside him and he shouts your name in pure ecstasy.

You can’t hold it back much longer. Tavros, his tight heat, his long, drawn out moans… You try to, however, wanting to see him come first. It doesn’t take him long though. A few more rolls of his hips and he screams, coming undone right before your eyes, releasing into your hand and stomach. He keeps you in, though, bouncing down your length until you see those little white lights of orgasm and burst inside of him.

Sleep sounds good now. Really good. Tavros collapses on your chest, not minding the mess, bringing the couch blanket with him. Motherfucker read your mind. Snuggling up close by your side, he gives you a kiss on the corner of your mouth. “I love you, Gamz…” 

You kiss him on top of that cute button nose. HoNk. “Love you too, Tav.” Sleep came easy to you both, wrapped up in each others warmth.

You were given a rude awakening however, when the next morning the older Nitram, Rufioh (when the fuck did he get home?), ran out of the house in a rush. Groggily you sit yourself up, rearranging a still sleeping Tavbro on your chest, to see the commotion when a sudden shout nearly scared the shit out of you and almost jump off the couch.

“HE DID IT! GOKU DEFEATED FRIEZA!”

You chuckle when he walked calmly back in the house, glaring right at you. “Your brother… owes me ten effin bucks…” he trailed off, dashing back to wherever he appeared from. You just laugh.


End file.
